


just made to be used

by damipussycomplex



Series: bdww 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDWW 2020, Begging, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Crying, Degradation, Established Relationship, Felching, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Mention of spanking, Multi, Name-Calling, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, maid!damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Damian has been acting out a lot lately, and his lovers think they know the perfect thing to do to put him in his place.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: bdww 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	just made to be used

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 4 of bdww: maid damian. lmao, ik this is late, pls don't mention it.

“This is ridiculous,” Damian had snapped, face practically glowing with how red he was as he glared at each of his lovers and then back down at the clothes on the bed. Well, they could hardly be called _clothes_ if they didn't cover him up properly. He’d looked to Tim next and his glare had darkened. “I suppose this was _your_ wonderful idea.”

Tim had just smiled at him, tilting his head to the side a little. “Well, technically, _Jay’s_ the one who pointed out how bratty you’ve been recently,” he’d started, and it was just like him to shift the blame onto someone else. “And then _Dick_ said that we needed to do something about it because we were all getting a little sick of it, so I put this idea forward and they both agreed. So I guess it was a bit of a team effort.”

Damian had huffed and crossed his arms, resisting the urge to just take the clothes off the bed and shred them so he didn’t have to go through any of this utter _nonsense_. But the looks on his lovers’ faces had told him that his attempt wouldn’t be successful, or that even if it _was_ , they would just make him do something else which was equally as embarrassing as this.

“I hope you know that I hate all of you,” Damian had grumbled, and they’d all laughed, Tim squeezing his hand as Jason had muffled a snort into the side of his neck and kissed his hair, Dick pressing his bright smile into Damian’s cheek and murmuring into his ear that they all loved him too.

Two and a half hours later, Damian’s thighs are trembling and his hands shake as he pushes one of the straps of his dress back up from where it was slipping down his shoulder. His ass is bruised and his thighs ache, the skirt of his dress tented by his cock, swollen and practically burning, making him hiss under his breath as the fabric roughly brushes over the tip of it. He _was_ wearing some underwear before, lacy and soft against his skin, but Jason had ripped it off him not too long ago.

“You’re leaking.”

A foot nudges Damian’s side, startling from where he’s bent over and dusting underneath the desk. He straightens himself up and reddens when he feels three loads worth of come dripping out of his ass. He looks up to see Tim staring down at him with a blank look on his face as he shoves Damian again, pointing at the puddle of come on the floor behind him.

“Clean up after yourself.”

Damian grits his teeth and turns carefully, pulling the bottom of his very short skirt down in an attempt to cover his bare ass, still red and stinging from being spanked. He leans down, flushing when he hears the floor creak next to him and Tim crouches down, fisting a hand in Damian’s hair to force his head downwards.

“Go on. Do as I say or you know what will happen to you,” he warns, and Damian doesn’t have to see his face to be able to tell that Tim is smiling, urging Damian to give in and do exactly the opposite of what he’s been told so he can punish Damian and pretend he’s not a sadist.

Damian reluctantly leans in and laps up the come on the floor, a bitter tang lingering on his tongue, face burning when he feels hands squeezing his bruised ass, spreading it until he winces at the feeling of Tim’s eyes searing into his skin as thick globs of come slide down the back of his thigh.

“Good boy,” Tim coos as he strokes Damian’s hair, then makes a disappointed sound into his ear as he easily presses two fingers into Damian’s ruined hole with a wet squelch. “You’re so messy, Damian. Like a sloppy _cunt_. Have you been whoring yourself out to other men, hm? Is that why you’re gaping so much that I could fit my whole _fist_ in you?”

Damian’s breath catches at the thought. He’s done it before, and Damian doesn’t know whether he loved or hated the constant pressure against his prostate. But then he remembers what else Tim said, and to be frank, is quite offended by the insinuation that he would give it up to just _anyone_. “Not a _whore_ ,” he mumbles under his breath, crying out when Tim yanks at his hair, making his scalp sting.

“Are you talking back to me, slut?” Tim asks, voice almost _dangerously_ low as his hand twists in Damian’s hair.

“No,” Damian whispers, shuddering at the feeling of Tim’s mouth on his bare shoulder, teeth grazing over his skin.

“No, what?” Tim says, fingers tightening in Damian’s hair.

“No, _Master_ ,” Damian corrects himself snippily, face somehow heating up even more, and then he chokes on his own spit when Tim uses the fingers which are already knuckle deep inside him to twist and stretch his hole, then forces his thumb in too, reaching around to flick at Damian’s overly sensitive cock, hard and restrained by the thin ring nestled around the base of it.

“You don’t sound like you’re addressing me with the right amount of respect that you should be, Damian,” Tim points out, scraping his nails down Damian’s back. He can feel them digging marks into his skin, even through the horrendous maid’s dress and ridiculous excuse of an apron he’s been forced into, because a few scraps of lace and cotton can’t really count as clothing. “Do you need me to teach you that lesson again, or can you be good without a reminder?”

Damian bites down on his tongue and stays quiet, and as a reward for his good behaviour, Tim eases his fingers out, swatting gently at Damian’s ass before standing up again and walking back to the bed, sitting down on it to finish up the work on his laptop.

Damian bristles when only about five minutes later, Tim whistles at him like he’s a _dog_ , beckoning Damian over to him with the curl of his fingers.

“Don’t make a mess,” Tim reminds him, a little smirk on his face when Damian freezes at the sound of his voice. Damian’s jaw tightens as he tenses up his muscles to try and obey Tim’s commands, yet he can’t help but wince at the feeling of his sticky thighs rubbing together as he shuffles over to Tim.

“Don’t do or say _anything_ , just keep your mouth open and relaxed for me,” is all the warning Damian gets before Tim’s fingers curl into his hair and he’s suddenly forced down onto Tim’s half-hard cock, left gagging around it in surprise. Tim clicks his tongue and pulls Damian’s head back a little, letting him adjust to it before slowly easing him back down this time until his cock is brushing the back of Damian’s throat.

And then he’s just left there like that, Tim’s hands leaving his hair to return to his laptop, cheeks heating up when he realises how he must look, kneeling between Tim’s legs whilst wearing a skimpy little dress and apron, with a mouth full of cock.

Drool gathers on his tongue and spills out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin as he tries not to swallow around Tim’s cock. Damian’s face is burning with embarrassment at the position he’s been made to take as his eyes start to water.

He can barely hear the clacking of Tim’s fingers against the keyboard of his laptop over the blood rushing through his ears, making his head pound as he tries not to whimper desperately for something, _anything_ , any form of stimulation to his poor cock, practically _throbbing_ underneath his dress.

And then Damian is suddenly being pulled off with a slurping sound as strings of saliva connecting his bottom lip and Tim’s cock break, leaving his chin wet with precome and his own spit. Damian looks up to see Tim moving his laptop to the side and stares in slight confusion as Tim shuffles back until he’s sat up with his back pressed against the headboard as he splays his legs out and looks expectantly at Damian, glancing meaningfully at the space between them.

Damian closes his mouth and swallows thickly, climbing up onto the bed with Tim and settling between his thighs, biting back a whine when his cock brushes against the rough denim of Tim’s jeans. Tim just gives him a knowing look and fists one of his hands in Damian’s hair, pulling hard enough to get his full attention as his scalp starts to sting.

“I want you to suck me and I want you to do it _well_ ,” Tim tells him, eyes narrowed as he tilts his head, and it makes Damian feel like he’s staring right into his soul. Tim’s hand tightens in his hair and Damian makes the mistake of letting out a broken little moan, freezing and screwing his eyes shut as he waits for a punishment which – doesn’t come.

He slowly opens his eyes again to see Tim watching him with a little smirk, cool blue eyes glinting at him as he lifts his other hand to thumb at Damian’s bottom lip, tugging it down and then letting go, the hand in Damian’s hair encouraging him to lower his head. Damian lifts his hands to get Tim’s jeans off, but he hears a tut and bites his lip as Tim tugs harshly on his hair, looking back up at him again, almost certain that he looks very unsure.

“Just your mouth,” Tim orders him, and Damian shivers before leaning down and shifting until he’s somewhat comfortable. It takes him a few tries, but he eventually manages to unbutton Tim’s jeans and pull the zip down with his teeth, a little relieved when he notices that Tim has decided to forgo underwear today – one less problem for him to deal with.

Damian is a little surprised when Tim lifts his hips and tugs his jeans down himself, one hand wrapping around the base of his cock to hold it steady as the hand in Damian’s hair guides him downwards until he’s close enough that he can actually _smell_ the precome beading on Tim’s cockhead, looking up at Tim for permission once and then letting his tongue dart out to _taste_ it.

Tim sighs softly and pulls at his hair again, so Damian dips his tongue into the slit and then seals his mouth around the tip, suckling gently enough that Tim lets out a frustrated groan and nudges more of his cock past Damian’s parted lips, thick and hot and heavy on his tongue. Damian breathes in through his nose and lets his jaw relax completely so that he can take in more, swallowing around the length of Tim’s cock and trying his best to not rut into the sheets or against Tim’s thigh.

Damian has done this enough times with enough people that his eyes don’t water and he doesn’t choke when he finally has Tim’s whole cock in his mouth, sucking and licking and pulling off to mouth at the sides of it, nose brushing against the wiry hairs at the base of it. He glances up through his lashes to gage Tim’s reaction when he takes his cock down to the root again, feeling gratified when he hears a low hiss, but that isn’t enough to stop from getting a little annoyed when he realises that Tim isn’t paying attention to him, isn’t even looking anywhere _near_ him.

He sucks harder and Tim’s hips jerk upwards, fingers tightening in Damian’s hair, but he’s still looking away at something over Damian’s shoulder. Damian finds himself tensing up at the blatant _heat_ in his eyes when Tim finally drags his eyes back down to his face, the slightest curl to his lips. It really shouldn’t be a surprise to him, but Damian is still startled when he feels strong, broad palms curling around his hips and tilting them upwards.

He hears the sheets rustling behind him and the mattress dips down with added weight as Damian looks up at Tim and makes a confused, slightly alarmed sound around his cock, frowning. Tim just grins at whoever it is behind him, and Damian almost chokes as hands frame his ass and pull his cheeks apart, thumb barely dipping inside his sloppy hole before it’s replaced by the blunt heat and pressure of a cock, pushing all the way into him without stopping.

It’s thick and stretches him more than he was expecting, even with how much come he already has stuffed inside him to ease the way. Tim pulls his head back just enough that he can see the scarred hand pressed into the sheets, leading up to a strong forearm and thick bicep, bulging as Damian is rocked forward onto Tim’s cock with the force of the first thrust, letting out a muffled whine as he tries to push back against the cock in his ass – _Jason’s_ cock.

“All of that fucking, and he’s still so _tight_ ,” Jason groans lowly as he fucks into him, but Damian can still hear the laughter ringing in his voice and is sure that his ears and cheeks have turned red. His face heats up even more when he hears Tim snickering, unable to look him in the eye.

“Really? That’s surprising for someone who’s such a little _slut_ for cock,” Tim responds, and now he’s not even letting Damian suck him, rocking forwards into his mouth fast enough that it’s making Damian’s jaw start to ache as his face burns. He screws his eyes shut, keening around Tim’s cock when Jason finally takes pity on him and angles his hips so that his cock is striking against Damian’s prostate with each thrust.

Tim fucks his mouth even faster, and the little golden bells hanging from the headband nestled in his hair chime as Damian is roughly rocked back and forth between the two of them like a ragdoll, tears gathering in his eyes at the overstimulation and just how _good_ it feels to be used by his lovers like a _toy_ , like nothing more than a hole for their pleasure, even as his cock _burns_ between his thighs, probably all red and swollen, straining against the ring around him, but he couldn’t touch himself even if he _wanted_ to – Jason has his wrists pinned behind his back.

Damian whimpers as Tim’s cock jerks in his mouth and the fingers in his hair tighten enough that he’s quite sure Tim has ripped a few strands out as he lets out a breathy moan and his come floods into Damian’s mouth, thick and salty and lingering on his tongue as he swallows it all down, sucking Tim clean. Damian feels Tim and Jason shift above him and change their positions slightly so that they can kiss each other, wrestling down his own pathetic urge to ask for a kiss from either of them, or both of them.

Damian whines as Tim’s cock slips out of his mouth, head falling to rest against Tim’s hip as he futilely tries to pull his hands away from Jason because he wants – no, Damian _needs_ to be touched, he needs to touch his cock and get himself off once, just _once_ , but Jason just carries on fucking him, his hands probably digging bruises into Damian’s wrists. “Please, Master,” he begs, looking up at Tim through wet lashes. “ _Please_ let me come _._ ”

Tim stares down at him for a moment, and then his hand is moving and Damian’s eyes almost flutter closed, rolling back in his head as Jason mouths at the back of his neck and fucks him faster, _harder_ , and he’s about to come, Tim is giving him one _chance_ – but no, he’s _not_. Damian sobs as three fingers are shoved into his mouth to shut him up, gagging around them when Tim’s thumb and little finger curl around his jaw to keep his mouth shut as Damian hangs his head and lets the tears roll down his cheeks.

He’s having a hard time not bawling into the sheets and begging them to let him come as Jason’s hips stutter against his ass and he spills inside Damian with a low groan, filling Damian up with even more come which just drips out of him, stomach cramping a little with how _full_ he is.

And then Jason’s pulling out of him, and Damian just about manages to look up at what is being waved in front of his tearstained face, catching a glimpse of the feather duster he’d been using to clean before it’s removed from his sight and he’s gasping wetly as there’s suddenly something smooth and cool nudging against his upper thighs and ass, being pushed into him to plug their come inside him.

Damian is trembling, overheated and sweaty and so _sensitive_ as he’s carefully lifted off the bed and set down, almost tripping over his own feet as the – the _duster_ inside him brushes against his swollen, overly sensitive prostate, making him cry out weakly and stumble into Jason’s arms. He hears soft voices murmuring as he leans against Jason, head dropping to his chest and trying not to grind against him when he shifts and pulls Damian into his side, helping him to walk as they make their way out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the living room.

Damian is propped up against the open door when they reach it, one hand on his waist to keep him steady as Jason raps his knuckles on the door to catch Dick’s attention. Dick turns to look at them, seemingly reluctant to drag his attention away from the television until he sees Damian, and then it’s like he can’t _stop_ staring, eyes wide and dark. “Got a special delivery here for you, Dickie,” Jason says, and Dick slowly stands up from the couch, making his way around it and moving until he’s stood a few feet away from them, still staring.

“I can take it from here, Jay,” he murmurs, and his voice is low, a little husky even, and it makes Damian visibly shudder. He can see Jason smirking out of the corner of his eye at his reaction, but chooses to ignore him and focus on Dick instead, whose fingers are twitching at his sides like he wants to reach out and touch but is restraining himself from doing so.

Jason looks between them and chuckles, gently pulling Damian away from the door. “Be careful with him, yeah?” He warns Dick as he strokes a thumb over Damian’s flushed cheek. He hesitates, then fixes up Damian’s dress and fiddles with his headband, bending down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth before leaving them behind, and the room is suddenly silent, filled with tension.

Damian finds himself fidgeting with the bottom of his skirt as Dick carries on staring at him before walking back to the couch and sitting down, throwing an arm over the back of it and looking at Damian over his shoulder, gesturing for him to come over. Damian grits his teeth and walks slowly, probably the slowest he’s ever moved in his life, keeping his thighs together as he waddles over and tries not to jostle the duster.

He stops right in front of Dick and nearly crawls into his lap before he’s stopped. “Turn around for me,” he says, making no attempt to hide the obvious bulge of his hard cock in his thin sweatpants. Damian stalls for a moment, then whirls around, cheeks flushing as he feels eyes burning into his ass, even through the fabric and frilly layers of the skirt, but puts up with it.

Damian has to turn back around and smack Dick’s wandering hands away though when they start to lift up the bottom of his skirt, unable to prevent himself from scowling down at him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Damian asks, his earlier defiance renewed.

Dick just raises an eyebrow at him, pupils blown wide. “Is that any way for a _good_ maid to behave?” He asks, faux innocence evident in his voice. “Or an acceptable way of speaking to one’s _master?_ ” Damian’s breath hitches on a whimper and he doesn’t say anything, but Dick gives him a look which seems to say _yeah, I thought so._

Damian turns back around and waits, expecting Dick to tug his skirt up again, but nothing happens, and he glances over his shoulder at Dick. “Hold your skirt up,” he says, and Damian’s face burns as he obeys, knuckles white around the fabric of his dress. “ _Jesus,_ ” is all he manages to say upon finding the duster, tugging Damian back and then pulling the duster out a little so he can watch Damian clench around it as come leaks out of his hole.

Damian doesn’t get any warning signs or anything like that when Dick shuffles to the side a little and turns Damian around before tugging him down and bending him over the back of the couch. He’s left gasping as the duster is slid halfway out of him, twisting and dragging along his walls before Dick thrusts it back into him with a wet squelch, cursing under his breath as he gets right behind Damian, close enough that he can nip at Damian’s shoulder, mouth hot and wet on his tingling skin as he starts to fuck Damian with the duster.

Damian cries out as it’s pressed unerringly against his prostate, making his thighs tremble as he tries to push back against Dick, who shushes him and grazes his teeth over Damian’s pulse as he rucks the skirt up until Damian’s basically on display for him, raking his nails over the back of his thighs to make him jolt and clench down as Dick grinds against his ass.

And then the duster is being pulled all the way out of him and Damian’s head is spinning as he’s manoeuvred so that he’s facing the television again as Dick eases him down onto his cock, letting Damian fidget and whimper in his lap as his fingers pinch at his nipples through the thin material of the dress. “It’s alright, just stay still and watch this movie with me,” Dick murmurs into his ear, and Damian whines and squirms on his cock, eyes wet with tears as Dick’s arm hooks around his waist to keep him in place while his other hand rubs over the top of Damian’s thigh.

Heat curls low in Damian’s stomach as Dick rests his chin on top of his head and starts to grind into him at a torturously slow pace, hips barely moving as he moves his hand to squeeze at Damian’s throbbing cock, and Damian makes a sound like he’s being _strangled_ , voice thin and reedy and breathless as he throws his head back onto Dick’s shoulder, mouth dry with want.

Dick licks at the bruises Jason left on the back of his neck, grabbing Damian’s hips as he leans back a little to thrust up into him, and Damian has to try _so hard_ not to reach down and pull the cock ring off, has to fight the urge to bring himself to orgasm, because this isn’t about _his_ pleasure – it’s a punishment of sorts, and Damian doesn’t want to disappoint his lovers by being unable to restrain himself.

He chokes out a desperate sob as Dick’s thrusts become short and jerky, reaching back to clutch onto Dick’s bicep with a tight grip as Dick bites into the back of his neck and spills inside him with a muffed groan into his skin, keening as Dick keeps grinding forward against his prostate, but ultimately, he has no release and is left shaking like a leaf in Dick’s arms.

Damian doesn’t even realise that he’s weeping until he feels Dick’s hands rubbing his arms to try and calm him down, kisses being peppered over his wet cheeks before he’s gently lifted off Dick’s cock and made to get on his hands and knees on the couch, facing away from Dick as a hand smooths over his hip and nudges his thighs further apart before sliding back up to grip onto his ass.

Damian sniffles into a cushion, whimpering softly as Dick’s hands spread his ass and his hips are tilted upwards, expecting to feel a cock nudging at his hole again, to feel the blunt heat of penetration as he’s filled up again with even more. But instead, he’s left whining helplessly as Dick’s tongue drags over his hole, wet and hot against his sensitive skin, and Damian tries to scramble away but an arm loops over the front of his thighs to make him stay still as Dick’s other hand keeps him spread open.

He hiccups out a sob into the cushion underneath his head as Dick mouths at his swollen rim and pushes his hips back against Dick’s face, tongue tracing over his hole and dipping into it as Dick starts to suck the come out of him.

And then there’s suddenly a hand making its way around his hips, unfastening the ring around his cock, and Damian is bucking into the hand squeezing his cock and cradling his balls, _screaming_ as he comes all over the couch, grinding back on Dick’s tongue as the aftershocks work their way through his body, then he collapses, slumping forward to cry into the cushion.

A hand pets at his back, slick and slippery with sweat as it finds the dimples at the base of his spine, then skims over his ass and down to his thighs, rubbing in small, circular motions. Damian makes the mistake of letting himself relax into the gentle touch, then finds himself crying out as he’s fingered open again and come slides down the back of his thigh as he struggles underneath Dick’s weight, biting his knuckles to try and muffle the pathetic noises escaping from his mouth.

He finally gives in when Dick’s fingers stroke over his prostate again, making Damian tremble and keen lowly into his fist, digging his teeth into his fingers deep enough that he leaves little indents in his skin. He feels Dick straddle his thighs and shivers hard when he leans down and brushes his lips over the shell of Damian’s ear.

“Did you really think that was all you were getting?” Dick whispers, laughing softly and nipping at the side of Damian’s neck when he rolls his hips back and tries to fuck himself on Dick’s fingers. “Oh, _baby_. That was only round _one_ ,” he says, emphasising it with a rough thrust of his fingers.

Damian’s breath catches as he turns his face so that his cheek is pressed into the cushion and he’s looking right into Dick’s eyes when he raises an eyebrow and gives him a vicious little grin to show that Damian is ready for whatever they’re going to throw at him. Dick grins right back at him, reaching for the discarded cock ring, and as the head of his cock pushes against Damian’s swollen hole, Damian closes his eyes and breathes in deep, prepared for what seems like it will be an _interesting_ few days.


End file.
